Riddled
Riddled jest osiemnastym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu oraz czterdziestym siódmym epizodem serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. Opis Stiles znika, więc Scott i inni wyruszają na poszukiwanie. Allison otrzymuje tajemniczą wiadomość. Lydia próbuje opanować swoje nowe umiejętności. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Crystal Reed jako Allison Argent * Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski * Tyler Hoechlin jako Derek Hale * Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin Postacie poboczne * Melissa Ponzio jako Melissa McCall * Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski * Daniel Sharman jako Isaac Lahey * Arden Cho jako Kira Yukimura * Max Carver jako Aiden Steiner * Matthew Del Negro jako Rafael McCall * Tamlyn Tomita jako Noshiko Yukimura * Tom T. Choi jako Ken Yukimura * Aaron Hendry jako Nogitsune * Brandon Boyce jako Dr Vandenburg * Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Ciągłość serialu * Zostaje ujawnione, że Stiles Stilinski został opętany przez Nogitsune. * Zostało ujawnione, że Claudia Stilinski zmarła z powodu powikłań spowodowanych otępieniem czołowo-skroniowym, który według Stilesa odziedziczył w wyniku ostatnich symptomów, takich jak lunatykowanie żywe sny w ciągu dnia i niemożność opowiedzenia snów z rzeczywistości. Śmierć Claudii została po raz pierwszy wymieniona w Lunatic w sezonie pierwszym. * Okazało się, że William Barrow był wcześniej pacjentem w Eichen i został przyjęty po tym, jak zbombardował szkolny autobus. Barrow ostatnio pojawił się w Galvanize. * Lydia, podczas swojej walki z wykorzystaniem swoich mocy Banshee do znalezienia Stilesa i błędnie uważała, że Stiles był w Ośrodku. Jednak w rzeczywistości okazało się, że Stiles po prostu śnił, że jest w psychiatryku, ale w rzeczywistości był w norze kojota w rezerwacie Beacon Hills. * Derek zdradza Scottowi, że podczas wizyty z ducha jego matki powiedziała mu, że ich rodzina nie tylko mieszkała w Beacon Hills, ale chronili miasto. Następnie mówi, że Beacon Hills potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak Scott, aby go chronić i oferuje mu pomoc mentora na temat tego, co wie o byciu wilkołakiem. * Aiden zdradza, że podsłuchał rozmowę Scotta i Stilesa, w której Stiles wyznał, że wierzy, iż wysłał, że to on wysłał Barrowa, by porwał Kirę. Ta rozmowa miała miejsce w Silverfinger. * Jedną z zagadek, o których Nogitsune pyta Stilesa, jest Kiedy drzwi nie są drzwiami?, na które odpowiedź brzmi: Kiedy są uchylone. Stiles miał halucynacje, że Bobby Finstock i cała jego klasa pytali go o tę zagadkę w Anchors, która została następnie przypisana efektom ubocznym wskrzeszenia, ale teraz wydaje się, że jest to efekt uboczny jego opętania przez Nogitsune. * Noshiko Yukimura ujawnia, że ma historię z Nogitsune, gdy pyta go, czy pamięta. Poinformowała go również, że jeśli demony Oni nie zdołają go pokonać, wiedziała o kimś, kto mógłby, sugerując, że to będzie jej córka Kira. Ta historia będzie bardziej eksplorowana w The Fox and the Wolf. * Podczas snu Stilesa, Nogitsune rysuje jiko kanji. Symbol ten został po raz pierwszy pokazany w Illuminated, gdy Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia i Derek mieli znak wytatuowany za uchem przez Oni po tym, jak pomyślnie przeszli test i zostali potwierdzeni, aby nie być opętani. * Rysunek Nemetonu, który Lydia rysowała w Unleashed, Currents i The Girl Who Knew Too Much, był widziany w sypialni Stilesa przez Aidena. Ciekawostki *Tytuł odnosi się do różnych zagadek, które Nogitsune zadał Stilesowi, gdy lunatykował i miał hipotermię w dziurze kojota. Zagadki, które zadał to: ** Co staje się większe, im więcej zabierasz? (Dziura) ** Co staje się bardziej wilgotne im bardziej wysycha? (Ręcznik) ** Kiedy drzwi nie są drzwiami? (Kiedy są uchylone) ** Każdy to ma, ale nikt nie może go stracić - co to jest? (Cień) Miejsca * Dom McCall ** Pokój Scotta ** alonSm * Beacon Hills High School ** Sala artystyczna ** Szatnia * Dom Yukimura ** Pokój Kiry * Dom Stilinski ** Pokój Stilesa * Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills ** Biuro szeryfa ** Główna sala * Ośrodek Eichen ** Recepcja ** Piwnica * Szpital Beacon Hills ** Pokój energetyczny ** Dach ** Parking ** Pokój MRI * Rezerwat Beacon Hills ** Jama kojota * Elektrownia Beacon Hills * Apartament Argent ** Przedpokój ** Pokój Allison Galeria |-|Promocyjne= 318titlecard.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_18_Riddled_Nogitsune_gonna_kill_erbody.png Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_18_Riddled_Self_1.png Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_18_Riddled_shiny_teeth.png Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_18_Riddled_THE_HUG_Scott_and_Stiles.png teenwolf42.jpg |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf - 3x18 - Riddled EXTENDED PROMO HD |-|Z planu= bd3df3f1e30af4a7b99e28649db31828--teen-wolf-cast-tyler-posey.jpg 491b0e1cce87e4e55f0ce239afa832c4.jpg Djg2vv0W0AIb7h1.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem